User talk:Marionguyen113
Welcome to Team ! The was founded on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has an established methodology and organization that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read and follow instructions in the New Pages: How To category for creating pages and adding image files. Please remember that deductions are conclusions but not facts. They belong in the \ Trivia / section. Hypotheses are opinions and belong in the article's Talk page. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin The categories you added to Bo, Aife, Lauren pages have been reversed You're new to this wiki. I get it. But this wiki has an established format that existed prior to your joining it. It has a style and format in place that is easy to observe and learn if you take the time to review different pages of different categories. The does not use individual categories for each Fae species. The species is described and linked WITHIN THE TEXT describing the character. Also, Lauren is not Fae. She is only a conduit of Fae powers. She has no Fae powers herself. Until it is explicitly STATED in an episode that she is now Fae, her only species will continue to be Human. Play the game by the rules. Read the policies and procedures referenced in the wiki welcome message above. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Addition of "Succubus" category to Succubus page reversed. This message is a WARNING. You were informed the first time you did it, that individual categories for each Fae species are not used in the wiki. The does not need to have its wheels reinvented. You are expected to follow the procedures for editing the wiki. The creation of new categories is not allowed without first discussing it with the Admin. This is a WARNING: I am putting a one-week hold on your account to make sure you read the Policies and Procedures of this wiki. The third time you defy how things are done in this wiki: YOUR ACCOUNT WILL BE BLOCKED INDEFINITELY. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:46, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Creation of Eros page I appreciate that you created a new character page. It was a good first try. Now you need to finish what you started because there's more to a character page than the \\Character arc// section. It's missing the LGCharacter template plus 5 more sections. At the top of every wiki page there is a blue navigation bar with four tabs (On the Wiki | LG Wiki Content | LOST GIRL News | Clan LG Wiki). Click on "Clan LG Wiki" and you will see seven categories under it. Click on "How To" and you will see "Create Character page". These are the instructions for creating a Character page. Also, the "Recurring Character" category is incorrect since Eros only appeared in one episode of Season 5 (I deleted it). Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC)